


Hresvelgs

by TheYuriHime



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, F/F, Flowers, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriHime/pseuds/TheYuriHime
Summary: Constance has a new spell to show Edelgard, one which she poured a lot of feelings into.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Hresvelgs

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty! _Your Majesty!_ ”

She couldn’t take it any longer. Edelgard turned around in a sharp motion to glare at the woman behind her. “Constance, I am presently occupied. Can this wait?” There was work to be done, documents to check and strategies to be discussed. And, yet, she was being pursued relentlessly by the determined scion of magical talent.

“It can most certainly not! For I, Constance von Nuvelle, have developed yet another spell that is sure to impress Her Majesty.”

Proudly, she produced her fan from somewhere on her person (Edelgard still hadn’t figured out where she hid it) and extended it to hide the lower half of her face. Her haughty laugh had become so familiar that any nearby soldiers immediately went to cover their ears to be spared from it. The Emperor hadn’t decided yet which was worse: Constance’s boisterous laughter or self-deprecating words.

“And you are sure this cannot wait? There is a lot of work to be done and a war to be wo--”

Cutting Edelgard off with a sharp snap of her fan, Constance leveled her with a stern, obstinate expression. “It. Can. Not. It is absolutely vital that I gift you the experience that is my latest creation. Only someone such as myself, Constance von Nuvelle, can create something as elaborate as this! And it is a privilege for any to behold!” Then, as if she had remembered who she was speaking to, Constance scrambled into a deep curtsy and to add, “I-if it pleases Her Majesty.”

Again, Edelgard sighed, resisting the urge to smack her forehead against the plating protecting her hands. Settling them instead on her hips, she averted her head in a partially dismissive manner. “Very well, Constance, but keep it brief, will you? There are things that still have to be done, and I cannot let Hubert and our teacher wait.”

Bringing both hands to her chest, Constance clutched her fan and curtsied once more. “Thank you, Your Majesty. Please follow me. We will need some privacy for this--lest someone dares copy and steal this original von Nuvelle spell.”

Edelgard raised a hand to object, but relented partway, feeling she lacked the energy to interject on the woman’s ridiculous train of thought. With Constance in the lead, the two moved farther away from the monastery’s main building and towards the greenhouse.

A small patch of still slumbering flowers was proudly presented by Constance who had struck a pose and expanded her fan. Edelgard observed the closed buds, leaning in close to inspect them from every side. With a firm nod, she turned to the expectant Constance. A smile formed on the Emperor’s lips which made Constance smile herself. Constance brought the fan closer, smiling ever so sweetly as if waiting to be showered in praise.

“I have better things to do than look at the flowers you planted, Constance. Refrain from bothering me for the next five moon cycles.”

Edelgard’s parting words were only spoken once she reached the doors of the greenhouse. By the time. Edelgard had put a foot forward Constance began pacing by the Emperor’s side trying to plead to her. “Your Majesty please! This was not the spell itself yet!” Just as Edelgard was about to open them, Constance skipped ahead and pressed her back to the doors, preventing the Emperor from leaving.

 _Clearly_ , Edelgard thought to herself, arms firmly crossed over her chest. “Then why did you look so ready to receive my praise?”

Constance averted her eyes, slowly fanning herself to try and ease her nerves. “Well, I was just a little too thrilled at the prospect of you witnessing my newest spell.”

As a hue of embarrassment crawled up Constance’s cheeks, Edelgard for a split second thought that perhaps Constance had her cute moments. But still, time was of the essence, and with a loud sigh, she motioned her hand back to the flowers. “Very well, show me the spell. But hurry up!”

Constance dipped into yet another curtsy, further dragging the showing out. “Yes, Your Majesty, you shall not be disappointed!”

Once more, the pair gathered beside the flowers. Constance directed Edelgard’s full attention towards them, then, with a flick of her wrist and a snap of her fan, the flowers all blossomed beautifully. Edelgard took a step back, taken aback by the sudden display of floral splendor. The flowers held a unique appearance, with various layers of red and a tinge of yellow near the center.

“Constance, these are lovely, I have never seen these before.”

Constance smirked, bringing the fan close to her stomach. “That is understandable, Your Majesty. I have crossbred these all by myself for this specific spell. I have worked terribly hard to have these made in the image of the person who inspired them.”

Edelgard’s smile softened as she gently ran her fingers along the petals, surprised to note that they were solid and not an illusion. Just as the Emperor leaned in closer, Constance proceeded to the second phase of the spell, and with another snap of the fan, the flower buds closed up again. Edelgard bounced back in shock and perhaps slight disappointment that she could not admire them for longer. “Ahem. An interesting spell that holds some merits. I can see this being beneficial in the future to help rebuild Fódlan if it can be applied to crops.”

“As expected of the Emperor, already seeing applications to my magic. But that was not the original idea when I created this spell.” Snapping the fan shut again, Constance revealed a bouquet of the flowers, the same flowers that she had just shown off--now held within her arms and with a bit of force pressed them into the Emperor’s hands. Bemused, but pleased, Edelgard smiled as she accepted them.

“Thank you for these flowers. I do think they are lovely, and I mean that.”

Once again, a twinge of embarrassment hit Constance’s cheeks. Lowering her head, she curtsied. “I am grateful for your kind words, Your Majesty. They are yours.”

Edelgard pleasantly hummed, gently running her fingers along the bouquet and giving it a quick sniff to take in its scent. “I will place them within my quarters. Thank you, Constance. You said you made them yourself? What are they called?”

Constance took a few steps back, smiling as honestly as she could while fighting to keep a straight face. The twinge of embarrassment turned into a full-blown blush covering the entirety of her face. “T-They’re called…Hresvelgs.”

Constance immediately threw open the doors, and, abandoning proper etiquette, she walked off at a speed that was closer to running. “Oh my, would you look at the time! I promised Hapi I’d have tea with her! Good day, Your Majesty! Ohohoho!!” She left the Emperor confused and baffled in the greenhouse, still holding the flowers.

“Hresvelgs?” She repeated to herself, then suddenly remembered what Constance had said mere minutes ago: “ _I have worked terribly hard to have these made in the image of the person who inspired them._ ” The realization hit hard and Edelgard was quick to cover her mouth with her gauntlet, tips of her ears turning as red as her armor.

“Constance, you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Erawebuilt.
> 
> Thank you very much for looking over my terrible English.


End file.
